22 Czerwca 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości / Szkoła wspinaczki) 8.05 Murphy Brown - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Lato z misiem i Margolcią 9.10 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - film anim. prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 9.35 Opowieści z lasu 9.50 Duże oko: W zbożu 10.00 Doktor Quinn - serial USA (powt.) 10.50 Gosć w dom 11.30 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: Na piastowskim szlaku 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Co w kraju piszczy: Wakacje inne niż wszystkie 12.40 Klan (1) (powt.) - telenowela TVP 13.05 Klan (2) (powt.) - telenowela TVP 13.30 Super Mario Bros - film fab. prod. USA (1993) 15.20 Mur 15.45 Wiadomości z ogrodów zoologicznych 16.15 Moda na sukces - serial prod. USA 16.40 Tydzień prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Meego (1/13) - serial kom. USA 17.50 Automania 18.05 Forum 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.53 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki-cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial prod. USA 20.55 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej: Rumunia - Anglia (w przerwie: Jaka Polska) 23.00 Wiadomości 23.07 Sport 23.15 Mistrzowie kina: Opowieść letnia - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1996) 1.05 Zabić ptaka (powt.) 1.25 Czas na antyki: Europejska broń biała (powt.) 1.45 Trzeci wymiar, czyli polskie kino animowane (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Peter Gunn - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 W labiryncie 9.00 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - serial TVP 10.00 Chcecie bajki, oto bajka 10.10 Arktyka - angielsko-włoski film dok. 10.40 Zaczarowane wiaderko - serial animowany prod. angielskiej 11.05 Ekstra sezon (1/5) - serial prod. czeskiej 12.05 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 12.30 Familiada teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki (audiotele: 0-70055666) 13.50 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial TVP 14.55 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (42) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Nie tylko w koszarach 16.30 Koło fortuny (audiotele: 0-70055500) 17.00 Programy lokalne 17.25 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej: Kolumbia - Tunezja (w przerwie Panorama) 19.30 W krainie władcy smoków - serial prod. polsko-australijsko-chińskiej 20.00 Sztuka kochania - komedia prod. polskiej (1989) 21.40 Tele-wizje kultury: Warsaw Summer Jazz Day 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Auto 23.05 Ogród sztuk: Słowo o milczeniu 23.40 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku: Bjork - film dok. prod. angielskiej 0.30 Sport telegram 0.40 Kobiety o skandalicznych obyczajach - film fab. prod. austriackiej (1995) 2.10 Zakończenie programu WOT 8.00 Kurier poranny 8.13 Kościół i świat - magazyn (powt.) 8.21 Raport ekologiczny - magazyn 8.30 Maria z przedmieścia (29, 30) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 9.30 Detektyw Bogi (7/26) - serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 9.55 Zwierzaki w zagrodzie (4/10) - serial anim. 10.00 Owidiusz i Sykuś (27/32) - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 10.20 Tropiciele gwiazd (6/26) - serial dla młodzieży 10.50 Nieujarzmiona Afryka (7/24) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.15 Delantero (4/6) - serial obyczajowy prod. brytyjskiej 12.05 Kolej Transsyberyjska (1/2) - film dok. 13.05 Wiadomości Kuriera 13.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Województw 13.30 ABC ekonomii 13.35 Serce Klarity (131/140) - telenowela 14.00 Serce Klarity (132/140) - telenowela 14.20 Powitanie i program dnia 14.30 Rozmowa dnia (powt.) 14.50 Gramy w tenisa 15.00 Wiadomości kuriera 15.05 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 15.08 Zagadka na telefon 15.10 Detektyw Bogi (7) - serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 15.35 Zwierzaki w zagrodzie (4) - serial anim. 15.45 Owidiusz i Sykuś (27) - serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 16.05 Tropiciele gwiazd (6) - serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Warszawski Magazyn Wojskowy 16.55 5 minut o książce 17.00 Klient 17.30 Po lekcjach dzwonek 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 ABC ekonomii 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Maria z przedmieścia (29) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 19.00 Maria z przedmieścia (30) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej 19.30 Nieujarzmiona Afryka (7) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 20.00 Delantero (4) - serial obyczajowy prod. brytyjskiej 20.55 Kolej Transsyberyjska - film dok. 21.45 Wiadomości kuriera 21.50 O sztuce, filmie, teatrze, i muzyce 22.05 Rozmowa dnia 22.25 Przegląd prasy 22.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy 22.50 Z cesarsko-królewskich czasów opowiadań kilka 0.10 Program na jutro 0.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne infonnacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany 8.30 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.00 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Magazyn 11.30 Gorączka w mieście - amerykański serial senasacyjny 12.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Rykowisko 13.30 Wolnoć Tomku - magazyn o budownictwie 14.00 Disco Polo Live (123) - program muzyczny 15.00 Garfield - serial animowany 15.30 Lato z Polsatem 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Lato z Polsatem 16.45 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 Rykowisko 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.30 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 20.00 Nikita - serial prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Mega hit: Superman - film prod. USA (1978 r., 144 min) 21.55 Losowanie LOTTO - szczęśliwy numerek 23.40 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 0.10 Polityczne graffiti 0.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.50 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 1.50 Dance TV 2.20 Przytul mnie 3.20 Plastic TV 3.40 Pożegnanie TVN 7.10 Telesklep 7.40 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 8.00 Troskliwe misie (7) - nowa seria, serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Cyberkidz (6) - serial dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej 9.30 Melrose Place (64) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Manuela (21) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (115) - telenowela, Argentyna 11,55 Conan (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.40 Pod dobrą gwiazdą - wróżby, przepowiednie, horoskopy 13.20 Telesklep 13.50 Mikan (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.15 Conan - łowca przygód (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Magazyn NBA 15.05 - 17.25 Niezły kanał 15.05 W naszym kręgu (58) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.30 Szkoła złamanych serc (181) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.00 Bajer w Bel-Air (71) - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Gol (2) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 17.25 Melrose Place (65) - serial obycz., USA 18.20 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 18.40 TVN Fakty regionalne 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 19.25 Sport 19.30 Dobra cena - teleturniej 20.00 Ogień (22) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 21.00 Diagnoza: morderstwo (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22,00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Ludzie w drodze - program reporterów TVN 23.00 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.25 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.40 Gol (2) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada Nasza TV 7.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Nasza dzieciom: Flash Gordon (15/26) - serial animowany. Urmel (22) - serial animowany 9.00 Detektyw (17) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 10.00 Kino familijne: Mali marynarze (cz.I) - film przygodowy, USA 11.30 Minął tydzień 11.45 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 12.00 Latający lekarze (23) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 13.00 Życie zwierząt (12) - film przyrodniczy 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (30) - serial, Argentyna 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Nasze wiadomości 15.05 City (113) - serial, USA 15.30 Kobietą być: Kobieta i samochód 16.00 Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (17) - serial, W. Bryt./ Francja 16.30 Oddział dziecięcy (21) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 17.00 Zawsze razem (14/30) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 17.30 Klub na plaży (83) - serial, Brazylia 18,00 Nasze wiadomości 18.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść (109) - serial, Brazylia 19.15 Zaśpiewaj i wygraj! - konkurs dla dzieci (na żywo) 19.55 Che! - film biograficzny, USA 22.00 Nasze wiadomości 22.15 Na wolności (5/6 III serii Wdowy) serial, USA 23.15 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 23.45 Przed premierą: W poszukiwaniu Grace - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Powrót Arabeli (7): Spełniona przepowiednia - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 7.30 Wilki morskie (4/13): W okowach lodu - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Maska: Teatr i pieniądze (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Klan (100) - serial prod. polskiej 9.15 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) 9.45 Chłopi (8/13): Gospodynie - serial prod. polskiej 10.35 IV Światowa Konferencja Gospodarcza Polonii (powt.) 10.45 Duchy, zamki i upiory: Skarb Inków na zamku w Niedzicy - reportaż (powt.) 11.15 Ludzie, sprawy, miejsca (powt.) 11.45 Polonijne spotkania: Pikinik w Hamburgu (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Nie tylko muzyka: Yesterday - film fabularny prod. polskiej 13.40 TLP - twoja lista przebojów (powt.) 14.20 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 14.45 Informacje Studia Kontakt 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Z Polski rodem 16.00 Jak nas widzą - reportaż 16.20 Pocztówki z Florydy 16.30 Klan (100) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.40 Party u Wojciecha Gąssowskiego - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Kto jest kim w Polsce (powt.) 18.15 Adopcja (1): Ania - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1983) 19.05 Dziennik TV J. Fedorowicza - program satyryczny 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jezioro osobliwości - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1973 r., 88 min) 21.25 Ach co to był za czołg - reportaż 21.40 Niemen, rzeka niezgody - film dok. 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Zadyma: Szkoła - reportaż o konfliktach między uczniami i nauczycielami 23.45 Arcydzieła muzyki kameralnej: Utwory Haydna, Mozarta i Myslivecka - koncert 0.15 Arcydzieła muzyki kameralnej: W. A. Mozart: Divertomento d-dur - koncert; wyk: Orkiestra Kameralna Amadeus, dyryguje Agnieszka Duczmal 0.30 One - reportaż 0.45 Program dnia - powitanie widzów europejskich 0.50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.25 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1.30 Adopcja (1): Ania - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1983) (powt.) 2.20 Dziennik TV J. Fedorowicza - program satyryczny (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jezioro osobliwości - dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (1973 r., 88 min) 4.30 Ach co to był za czołg - reportaż 4.45 Niemen, rzeka niezgody - film dok. (powt.) 5.35 One - reportaż Katarzyny Sędek (powt.) 5.50 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 6.05 Klan (100) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 ROM lista przebojów wszech czasów 7 30 ROM lista przebojów wszech czasów 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial 9.30 Hawaje pięć-zero - serial 10.30 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 11.30 Disco Relax 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenow. 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Plastic TV - powt. z niedzieli 14.30 Jacek Ziobro superstar - program satyryczny 15.00 Dance TV - pr. muzyczny 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastic TV 16.00 Hawaje pięć-zero - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial 18.00 Cwaniak - serial sens.-przyg. 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenow. 19.50 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.00 Dynastia - amer. serial 20.50 W słońcu Kalifornii - serial 21.45 Dziwne samoloty - serial dok. 22,45 Oddział bikini - film fab. prod. USA 0.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.25 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Zaklinanie poniedziałku 7.40 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 8.10 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 8.55 Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy - komedia, USA 10.40 Powrót na Wyspę Skarbów - film przygodowy 12.20 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 13.10 Teleshopping 14.10 Campbellowie - serial familijny 15.05 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.25 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 16.20 Najeżdżcy - serial SF 17.15 Sliders - serial przygodowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Ulubiony sport mężczyzn - komedia, USA 22.00 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 22.10 Cobra, oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 23,00 Policjanci z Miami - serial 23,50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 24.00 Sliders - serial SF 0.45 Cobra, oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 1.35 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 2.00 Najeżdżcy - serial SF Canal + 7.00 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.05 Szymon Mówi Show (*) 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.55 Łapu capu (*) 8.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 8.30 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku - komedia amerykańska 10.15 Deser: Rozgrzebane łóżka - cykl dokumentalny 10.35 Austeria - dramat polski 12.30 Aktualności filmowe 13.00 13 posterunek - polski serial komediowy (20) 13.30 Między złem a głębokim błękitnym oceanem - film obyczajowy, BelgiajWlk. Brytania/Francja 15.00 Z życia przyrody - cykl dokumentalny 15.30 Próba ognia - amerykański dramat sensacyjny 17.10 Rycerze kanciastego stołu - serial animowany (1) 17.35 Blake i Mortimer - francuski serial animowany (10) 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (*): 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Przyjaciele IV - amerykański serial komediowy (6) 19.10 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn sportowy na żywo (w trakcie programu około 19.10 Łapu capu i Nie przegap) 19.25 Świat należy do mężczyzn - amerykański serial kome- diowy (10) 19.50 Łapu capu 19.55 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Szkodnik - komedia amerykańska 21.25 US Open (turniej golfa) 23.10 Dziewczyna numer 6 - amerykańska komedia obyczajowa 0.55 W krzywym zwierciadle: Odlot - komedia amerykańska (*) program nie kodowany HBO 9.15 Skradzione serca - komedia, USA 10.50 Joe Cocker - Koncert w Berlinie 11.55 California Man - komedia, USA 13.25 Operacja "Słoń" - komedia, USA 15.10 Pożeracze czasu cz. 1 - thriller, USA 16.45 Pożeracze czasu cz. 2 - thriller, USA 18.20 Fałszywy trop - dramat, USA 20.00 Mary Reilly - thriller, USA 21.50 Pret-a-porter - komedia, USA 24.00 W paszczy szaleństwa - thriller, USA 1.35 Sekcja zwłok 3 - Głosy zza grobu - dokumentalny, USA PTK 2 18.00 Życie jak loteria 3/24 - serial 18.45 Niebezpieczne kobiety 2/40 - serial 19.30 In Your Ear - muzyka 20.00 Śmiercionośna broń - sens. USA 21.30 Midnight Love - muzyka 22.00 W moim pokoju - kom. 23.30 TV Party - muzyka 0.05 Muzyczne dobranoc Eurosport 7.00 Premiere - dziennik poranny piłkarskich MŚ '98 8.30 World Cup - Le Mix 9.30 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 Niemcy - Jugosławia 12.00 Randez-vous France '98 13.00 World Cup - Le Mix 16.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse (7. etap): Haag - Morschach-Brunnen (na żywo) 17.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Francji 17.20 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98: Kolumbia - Tunezja (na żywo) 19.30 Le Match - magazyn 21.00 Kulturystyka: Grand Prix '98 w Helsinkach 22.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98: Kolumbia - Tunezja 1.00 Journal - dziennik wieczorny piłkarskich MŚ '98 Animal Planet 10.00 Nature Watch 10.30 Kratt's Creatures 11.00 The World 12.00 Wíld Sanctuaries 12.30 Wild Veterinarians 13.00 Breed 13.30 Zoo Story 14.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 14.30 Animal Doctor 15.00 Nature Watch 15.30 Kratt's Creatures 16.00 Human/Nature 17.00 Wíld At Heart 17.30 Animal Adventures 18.00 The World 19.00 Nature Watch 19.30 Kratt's Creatures 20.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Iife 20.30 Animal Doctor 21.00 Espu 21.30 Horse Tales 22.00 Blue Reef Adventures 22.30 The Biff Animal Show 23.00 Human/Nature 24.00 Rediscovery Of The World BBC Prime 5.00 Welcome to London 6.00 News 6.30 Mr Wymi 6.45 BIue Peter 7.10 The Prince and the Pauper 7.45 Style Challenge 8.15 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 8.45 Kilroy 9.30 TBA 10.00 Shadow of the Noose 10.55 Change That 11.20 Style Challenge 11.45 Cant Cook ... 12.15 Kilroy 12.55 Songs of Praise 13.30 TBA 14.00 Shadow of the Noose 15.00 Change That 15.25 Mr Wymi 15.40 Blue Peter 16.05 The Prince and the Pauper 16.30 Can't Cook... 17.00 World News 17.30 Wildlife: Redtail 18.00 TBA 18.30 Rhodes Around Britain 19.00 Porridge 19.30 Birds of a Feather 20.00 Hetty Wainthropp 21.00 News 21.30 In Search of the Trojan War 22.30 Wild Harvest 23.00 Love Hurts 24.00 Cragside House - Lodge to Palace 0.30 Power and Architecture 1.00 Kedleston Hall 1.30 The Sixteenth Century 2.00 The Spanish Collection 4.00 Deutsch Plus Cartoon Network 5.00 Omer and the Starchild 5.30 The Fruitties 6.00 Blinky Bill 6.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 6.45 The Magic Roundabout 7.00 The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries 7.15 Taz-Mania 7.30 Road Runner 7.45 Dexter's Laboratory 8.00 Cow and Chicken 8.15 Sylvester and Tweety 8.30 Tom & Jerry Kids 9.00 The Flintstone Kids 9.30 Blinky Bill 10.00 The Magic Roundabout 10.15 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.30 The Magic Roundabout 10.45 Thomas the Tank Engine 11.00 Top Cat 11.30 Hong Kong Phooey 12.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 12.30 Popeye 13.00 Ðroopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Yogi Bear 14.30 The Jetsons 15.00 Scooby and Scrappy 15.30 Taz-Mania 16.00 Beetlejuice 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.15 Sylvester and Tweety 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Batman 19.30 The Mask 20.00 Scooby-Doo, Where are You! 20.30 Wacky Races 21.00 S.W.A.T. Kats 21.30 The Addams Family 22.00 Help!, ... It*s the Hair Bear Bunch 22.30 Hong Kong Phooey 23.00 Top Cat 23.30 Dastardly and Muttley 24.00 Scooby-Doo 0.30 The Jetsons 1.00 Jabberjaw 1.30 Galtar & the Golden Lance 2.00 Ivanhoe 2.30 Omer and the Starchild 3.00 Blinky Bill 3.30 The Fruitties 4.00 The Real Story of.. 4.30 Blínky Bill TNT 5.00 The Green Slime 7.00 Madame Bovary 9.00 The Heavenly Body 11.00 Young Caseidy 13.00 Seven Brides for Seven Brothers 15.00 The Last of Mrs Cheyney 17.00 Old Acquaintance 19.00 Broadway Melody of 1840 21.00 Meet Me in St Louis 23.00 Easter Parade 1.00 Johnny Belinda 3.00 The Man Who Laughs The Computer Channel 18.00 Eat My Mouse 18.30 Game Over 18.45 Chips with Everything 19.00 TBC 19.30 Eat My Mouse 20.00 Closedown Discovery Channel 16.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures II 16.30 Zoo Story 17.00 Fírst Flights 17.30 History's Turning Points 18.00 Animal Doctor 18.30 Wild Dogs 19.30 Disaster 20.00 History's Turning Points 20.30 Bush Tucker Man 21.00 Lonely Planet 22.00 Supertwins 23.00 Wings 24.00 First Flights 0.30 Disaster 1.00 Extreme Machines 2.00 Closedown MTV 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Hits 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 Hitlist UK 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 MTV Data 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVID 23.00 Superock 1.00 The Grind 1.30 Night Videos NBC 5.00 Europe Today 8.00 Money Wheel 11.00 Internight 12.00 Time and Again 13.00 Havors of italy 13.30 VIP 14.00 Today Show 15.00 Gardening by the Yard 15.30 Interiors by Design 16.00 Time and Again 17.00 Europe la Carte 17.30 VIP 18.00 Europe Tonights 18.30 The Ticket 19.00 Dateline 20.00 Baseball 21.00 Jay Leno 22.00 Conan O'Brien 23.00 The Ticket 23.30 Torn Brokaw 24.00 Jay Leno 1.00 Internight 2.00 VIP 2.30 Travel Xpress 3.00 The Ticket NBC 3.30 Flavors of Italy 4.00 Brian Williams Sky Movies 6.00 Forgotten City of Planet of the Apes, 1974 7.40 Tap, 1989 9.40 The Big Green, 1995 11.20 Race the Sun, 1996 13.00 Forgotten City of Planet of the Apes, 1974 15.00 A Holiday to Remember, 1996 17.00 The Big Green, 1995 18.50 Race the Sun, 1996 20.30 The Movie Show 21.00 The Island of Dr Morean, 1996 22.45 Smoke. 1995 0.40 Hellraiser. Bloodline, 1995 2.10 Angels and Inserts, 1995 4.05 Within the Rock, 1996 Sky One 7.00 Tattooed 7.30 Games World 7.45 The Simpsons 8.15 Oprah Winfrey 9.00 Hotel 10.00 Another World 11.00 Days of Our Lives 12.00 Married... 12.30 MASH 13.00 Geraldo 14.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 15.00 Jenny Jones 16.00 Oprah Winfrey 17.00 Star Trek 18.00 The Nanny 18.30 Married... 19.00 Simpson 20.00 Star Trek 21.00 Sliders 22.00 Friends 23.00 Star Trek 24.00 Reds in Europe 0.30 The World at their Feet 1.00 Long Play